


Two Bats in Gotham

by Phillipe363



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Kate Kane go after Black Mask after Black Mask attacks the GCPD injuring and killing some officers.





	Two Bats in Gotham

**Hey guys**

**So, this is a plot bunny that has been bugging me and writing this up, so it will leave me alone.**

**It is what if the modern red headed Katherine "Kate" Kane was not a lesbian but straight along with not being Bruce's cousin by marriage like she is in the modern version. And in a romantic relationship with Bruce.**

**Don't own Batman or anything related to DC comics**

* * *

 

Gotham City during the night

Batman and Batwoman are overlooking a warehouse down below where Black Mask is.

A new mob boss who began his entrance for attacking the GCPD with killing some of the people inside including Detectives Maggie Sawyer, Crispus Allen and put Commissioner Jim Gordon in the hospital.

That was mere hours ago, after Black Mask spent a month slowly began making his way through the criminal underworld gaining power.

Earlier tonight he was enjoying his dinner with Kate who he began dating for years ago and didn't have to put on his typical playboy mask with her since Kate saw right past it. And Kate being from the wealthy Kane family knew what one looked like.

Both have some things in common given his painful past of growing up an orphan and Kate being an ex-marine. And they ended up discovering each other's secret identities that just made their connection stronger. Plus having a sense of normalcy with eventually Kate becoming Kate Wayne pleased Alfred for sure.

Pushing those thoughts aside Batman looks down through one of the warehouse windows to a scene below, which is Black Mask talking with some of his men.

“This is where the last street thugs we got the info from after making sure they won't be walking for the next sixth months,” Kate says.

“Yeah and most likely they will be expecting us. Not that I care” Bruce says.

“Me neither. Whatever odds they have it won't be fair to them” Kate says giving a smirk.

Glancing at each other before nodding the two vigilantes using their capes glide down right through the warehouse window sending glass everywhere before landing gracefully feet first on the floor.

Quickly pulling out a smoke pellet Batman throws it to the ground as smoke engulfs the men including Black Mask. In a matter of minutes, Batman and Batwoman make quick work of the men leaving Black Mask's thirty men all laying on the floor unconscious and broken bones.

Turning they see Black Mask fleeing out one of the far doors just as the two vigilantes hear movement behind them. Bruce and Kate turn to see Bane walking out of the darkness, with slightly increasing his venom supply by the control on his wrist.

“Go get Black Mask” Batman growls.

“Rodger and good luck” Batwoman replied before running off after the criminal.

“Shall we begin the process of me crushing your spine in my hands and then I'll go after your girlfriend” Bane says walking closer.

Batman remains silent with rushing towards Bane with throwing a few batarangs at the mercenary who causally bats them away. Only close enough Batman leaps over Bane intending to slice Bane's venom tubes with his bladed fins from his gloves. However, Bane grabs the Dark Knight by his upper body then slams Bruce to the ground.

Rolling out of the way from Bane's left foot coming down to crack his head open Batman gets to his feet and backflips from Bane's swing. Pressing a button on the side of his belt Batman watches as suddenly Bane's venom tubes on his back exploded.

“What? How?” Bane screams out suddenly losing his strength with falling to his knees.

“I placed those mini and non-lethal explosives on your back when you thought I was trying to cut your tubes” Batman explains walking over.

Delivering a powerful blow to Bane's face, the Dark Knight breaks Bane's jaw as the mercenary falls backwards onto the ground with slipping into unconsciousness.

Batman heads towards the same exit Black Mask and Batwoman went.

* * *

 

Outside the warehouse

As the door is thrust open with Black Mask rushing out and heading for a nearby car only to realize it's locked. Turning around Black Mask seeing Batwoman emerging from the same door pulls out his handgun. Firing off a few bullets that Kate directly in her chest, but due to the Kevlar do virtually nothing besides causing a slight wince from Batwoman.

Quickly removing two batarangs Kate throws with expert accuracy into Roman's arm holding the gun causing him to drop the gun in pain. Making a quick dash over Kate dodges a punch from Roman who is using his good arm, before Batwoman gives a fist to his throat.

“I bet that having that mask melted onto your face extremely sucks right now” Kate says.

Staggering back Roman is gasping for air as Kate grabs his head slamming it against the door window cracking the glass then lets Black Mask drop to the dirty, grime-covered concrete ground. As Black Mask tries to get up Kate hits Roman in his face knocking the criminal out cold.

Once securing Roman's wrists with a zip tie Kate sees Batman exit from the building with walking over.

“Alfred send an unknown tip to the GCPD and tell them where they can pick up Black Mask with his crew” Batman says taping the ear com in his cowl.

“Rodger sir, doing that now” Alfred replies.

Glancing towards his wife “Five more hours of patrol then let's head home. I want to visit Gordon after we get done” Batman says.

“Sounds good to me” Batwoman says.

Leaning up Kate kisses Bruce fully on his lips who returns it for a couple of moments before they break apart, brief grins on each other's faces.

Pulling out their grapnel guns they fire them up into the air as the hooks latch onto something before Batman and Batwoman both vanish into the night.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this. As always let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**Until next time**


End file.
